Love Story
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Pure fluff, nothing more to be said.


**Mai HiME**

_Love Story_

**_Own nothing..._**

_Pure fluff...Seriously, it's just full of fluff and nonsense. Particularly, I'm not feeling well and I'm just losing my mind. Enjoy and no flame, I don't do well with correction._

It was never about the love, always been about the business and the profit that come out of it. The engagement was done via the phone, as the daughter of the other side was unable to return in time. Many of her friends were the same, marriage at the convenience of business. Take Kuga Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru for example, though it might not such a good example as they both fell in love with each other immediately after their first meeting. Chie and Aoi can't be an example as they're a match made in heaven, they known each other since grade school so the marriage isn't a big deal for them.

None of it applied to Tohkiha Mai, recently engaged and soon to be married. Hers was a one-sided love story; she's been in love with the girl after hearing her voice during the engagement. She spent countless night trying to imagine what her fiancé would looked like in person, and countless times imagine how they would made love on their wedding night. None of it happened, as the wedding happen just the same as the engagement: over the phone and she's now Mrs. Minagi-Tohkiha Mai. There's no phone calls, no love letters, none of it as Mai lived in an empty home with the servants that worked there.

"Hurry it up already!" the one with short red hair shouted to her fellow officer. "Nao, if you're so anxious to see your girlfriend go ahead. I can just get a taxi home," the one with short raven hair replied with a warm smile on her lips. "Fine," the red head stomped away and left. "I like to get this dress deliver to this address immediately please," the girl said to the clerk and he went to get it wrapped up. "Thank you for shopping with us, Minagi-sama." "Oh no, it's a pleasure to come here," the naval major replied with her usual smile on her face.

First thing in the day Mai received a dozen of roses from an unknown source, then a dress was delivered with a note telling her to wear it to dinner tonight, then comes the shoes and jewelries. Mai thought her parents might be the one behind this, or maybe her brother trying to cheer her up. Either way, she was happy that someone was being thoughtful and took the time out just to be with her tonight, so she might as well get dress up. Like clockwork, at seven sharp the driver took her to a quiet villa outside of Tokyo. So far that by the time she arrived, it was eight sharp a whole hour of traveling just to have dinner at such a secluded place.

Surprised to see her friends there, they all seemed to be having a great time and waiting for Mai to arrive. Natsuki was in her dark blue suit, looking very stunning as Shizuru in a beautiful crimson kimono with plum petals pattern to it. Chie stood in her blue uniform, an officer uniform to be exact as Aoi stood in a lovely pale green dress glowing in the arms of Chie. Then there are four other people Mai had never met before, the tousle blonde woman with another girl in her arms, who looked very meek and shy. Then there's a red head in naval uniform, standing next to her is a girl with long pink hair in a pale pink dress.

It was a nice dinner, with companies but one person was missing. Natsuki asked but the red head just said something about the missing guest had some things to take care of back at the base. By the time dinner was over and people were ready to leave, the special guest appeared or the host returned. Shizuru quickly left Natsuki's side and embraced the host, then the shy girl also went and did the same thing as Shizuru.

"I am sorry for not making it back on time, but I promise to join you guys for lunch tomorrow to make it up to everyone. Forgive me," the young naval major spoke in a strong and calming voice. "Don't worry about it," the red head was the first one to spoke with a grin on her face. They all agreed to meet again for lunch tomorrow, then one-by-one they left after bidding the remaining two good night.

"I see that the dress fit you," the young naval major said turning to face Mai. "T-thank you," Mai stuttered not sure why. "Do you hate me for not being there for our engagement and wedding?" the young naval asked closing the gap between them. Mai's eyes widen at the question, the girl in front of her is the person she's married to and is in love with asked her if she hated the girl. They went back inside and danced, the young naval wanted it as they didn't do it at the wedding and now she wanted to make it up to Mai for neglecting to be there.

Next thing Mai knew, they were on the couch with Mai straddling her young wife (?) as her dress lay on the coffee table with the white jacket on top of it. They didn't wait until they went to bed, as they made love on the couch. The young naval major let Mai do as she pleased, Mai did not disappointed her young wife and tasted everything the other girl got to offered and some more. They made love all night long, sweet love on the couch just the two of them. Now Mai didn't feel that her marriage was about business and money anymore, at least there's love in it for her. The young major might not be home much as she's still on active duty; she was nevertheless a sublime lover when she had some times off to spend with her beautiful _wife._ It's no longer a one-sided love story, Mai knew better as she's currently induced with morning sickness.

Of course, her young wife was there when Mai decided to have children, they had a perfect donor and Mai went through the intrauterine insemination with Mikoto right by her side. The young naval couldn't be happier at the news of her beautiful wife having morning sickness, it's a sign that they're going to have a baby soon and she just can't wait for that day. The strange part was that they haven't even been married for a year, yet Mai was getting pregnant and will be due in the coming year while the rest of their friends were still enjoy being newly weds as some just enjoy being engaged.


End file.
